


Purr

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Purring Kink, habit isn't murderous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: Stephanie wakes up because HABIT, of all people (beings?) is being odd. And why oh why is that sound he makes so calming?
Relationships: Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT & Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to EMH, hope this is okay. I hope there's a tendency in the fandom to refer to Stephanie as Damsel when HABIT's around, much like HABIT is well, HABIT when not Evan. I feel like it just makes sense? Also not sure if there's a name for this pairing yet? I think I'm just gonna refer to them as 'sharpwords'.

"-an?" HABIT's eyes open before it registers she's been calling _his_ name.

His vision is still fuzzy with sleep, and he turns on his back as Damsel moves to lay herself over him, her weight aiding to calm his, well- the host's racing heart. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"You were...being weird in your sleep again," she admits, and it only makes him grumble in mock agreement, he wasn't sure how long it was going to take before the girl realised he had control most days. Then again, he could give her back the man she'd fallen in love with, but what was the fun in that; just to have her pouting and all depressy when he took over again? Not HABIT's style.

It's a low laugh, and he turns his head to look at her, she's curled into his side, one leg thrown over his, head resting on his chest- that thick artificially darkened hair was so easy to braid and tangle in his hands, the sounds he'd pull from her with- "Can't be worse than normal." He feels her shake her head, soft lips press against his flesh before Damsel's head lifts.

He blinks - with it being so dim in the room, any light is going to make his eyes have that stupid cat glow to them. _All the fucking cat similarities, I suppose I deserve this. I do call them rabbits after all._

"No, you were yelling and purri-" she stills, word dying on her lips. _There, she knows._

"You didn't know humans are capable of that, did you? See, it's back to those primal tendencies- ways things won't be fucked up because they're base instinct. Like a pack of wolves picking off the sick calf - all that hunting shit." HABIT scoffs, his current host has an affinity for knives (which absolutely thrills him) yet the girl said host is dating clearly has _no_ idea how deep that affinity and knowledge _really_ goes.

He says _hunting_ and her eyes seem to dart left, then right, as if looking for something.

"That's base instinct, but it's not threatening." She refutes, trying to still come to terms with the fact that she'd go to bed with Evan and wake up with HABIT, or viceversa, or- she doesn't like to think about the times it happened mid-sex. That was _always_ an experience in itself.

"Not threatening?" HABIT's tone is lighter, he's amused, borderline _playful_.

"Oh, honey, I can show you threatening." One hand moves to grab for the nape of her neck, so he can get a grip and kiss her, but as he moves she faintly protests.

"Don't." He pauses.

"What was that?" He's not sure if he likes this, she sounds defeated and not scared, tired and ready to give up.

"Don't." She repeats, sighing now.

His brows furrow. _Why the fuck_ \- hesitantly, to test it, he adjusts them so he's sitting up slightly, she still leaning into him. He's careful to be nose to nose with her, violet gaze locked against her own. And then, out of curiosity, he purrs. It's soft, a warm rumbling from somewhere towards the mid of his throat. There's an intonation behind it, much like the innocence of a cat asking a question.

_Surely this can't_ \- But it _is,_ or atleast _appears_ to be that way. "You're not shaking, you're not scared- you're not even trying to leave the room." He's mildly amazed, had she finally realised that HABIT was here to stay?

"It's comforting."

HABIT blinks. And blinks. And blinks.

"My purring...is... _comforting?_ " And now he's thoroughly confused, humans could be so easy to misunderstand.

Damsel nods.

"Just- don't show me threatening. I like it being comforting, I just- I've never heard either of you do that before, which is why I woke you up." He nods in understanding, smirking a bit before purring again, only to watch her smile.

This was strange, but maybe he could get used to being…what was it the humans called it? _Affectionate_? No, he wasn't… didn't _like_ to be. But HABIT knew she and the host were closer, so he figured he'd attempt some sort of... _equality_ , even if she could tell who was in control. She yawned around the 4th time, and one hand lifted to her hair to run fingers through it instead of pulling at it like he'd planned.

"Sleep. I guess I'll sit here and do this till you knock out." _What the fuck is getting into me?_

"Habit, I- thank you. For listening. It's… nice for a change." Damsel points out, laying back down, though she turns away from him so his arm goes around her waist as his lips brush her ear and he pulls her against him. Maybe she doesn't have to be terrified of him after all. He's learning.

One hand hesitantly grabs his and slides it, and she exhales heavily - Evan knew, she was sure HABIT knew by now as well. He scoffs, thankful the dark is camouflaging whatever fucking tint his cheeks have when he feels Damsel move his hand over her stomach and the whatever-small-animal-size-now human residing there.

"Whatever."


End file.
